


Supernova

by garrideb



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Angry Sex, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After golden Trance swaps places with her younger self, she and Beka continue their relationship.  Written: 2/2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a porn battle at femslash-today.livejournal.com, and was originally posted [here](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/291881.html?thread=2675241).

When Beka was twelve, her father brought her home a stack of _Captain Gauss_ novels from the Deirdre Drift. The stack had contained the first three books of the series, and then books seven and eight. In her enthusiasm for the exciting tales of adventure, Beka had barely noticed the skip in the numbers on the covers. But she had noticed when the Captain suddenly had a new first officer, and a new hat, and made references to a battle that Beka didn't remember from the other books.

Being with Trance was kind of like that, now. Her eyes and the shape of her face were the same, the lines and slopes of her body were the same, and she still said only half of what she meant. But everything was different. She looked at Beka like she was the lost Vedran homeworld. She acted like a soldier. And her skin! She had new scars running fine webs across her new brilliant gold skin. Beka traced one now as she unzipped Trance's bodice. "Where did you get these?" She asked.

Trance tipped her head, causing her thick red hair to fall over Beka's hand and cover her shoulders. Beka's had was warm between Trances skin and hair, and she kneaded at the skin while waiting for Trance to answer. As always, the muscles of Trance's back were tight.

"We ran into some trouble while on a supply run. You took on the guy with the force lance, and I took on the guy with the modified conduction whip."

Beka felt an urge to laugh, along with a tinge of anger. Most conversations with Trance these days did that to her. She slid her hand down Trance's back, pushing into the tight muscle in a practiced massage. "Well, you won't make the same mistake this time around. That's how time travel works, right? You get to avoid your mistakes?"

"Something like that." Trance turned to look at Beka and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her, hard. As they pushed and tasted and kissed each other, Beka pulled Trance's bodice the rest of the way off of her body. It fell on the floor of the Maru with a soft thump. "Believe me, I wouldn't have switched places with my younger self if I didn't think I could change things."

Again, it was kind of funny and kind of angering. Beka thought she loved the woman she's holding against her bunk, but she couldn't know for sure because she didn't know Trance anymore. She straddled Trance and looked down at her. "How much older are you?" She just wanted to know how much space might be between them.

Trance sighed and looked to the side, her hair splashed out on the pillow like flames around her face. "Does it really matter how old I am? I'm not human; years don't mean the same to me." Getting her pants down while lying on the bed was a challenge. Trance helped by lifting her hips and shimmying while Beka pulled on the leather. She liked seeing the powerful muscles of Trance's torso and thighs bulge and flex. "Look," Trance said, "It's been a long time. But us... all of this... is still fresh in my mind. That should be enough."

Beka thought that last sentence was referring to her question, but there was a chance Trance was referring to how far Beka had managed to pull down her pants, so she stopped pulling. The pants were pushed to just above her knees, and there was enough room for Beka to slide a hand between her legs and start rubbing. Trance arched her back and gasped Beka's name.

The whole expanse of Trance's torso, her breasts and her neck was bare before Beka, and she couldn't stop staring at the unfamiliar skin. She was starting to feel angry again, and it came out in a strange way. "Do you know what your new skin reminds me of?" She asked sharply, and she didn't wait for an answer. "It's the color of... when we used the Nova bombs to destroy the Magog world ship. An explosion that filled the whole sky."

It was meant to be an insult maybe, or at least an indication of all of Beka's doubts. But instead of looking troubled, Trance gave a brilliant smile. "Beka," She sighed as she reached up and pulled her down for a kiss, "I missed you so much."


End file.
